This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain fluid-handling systems, such as mineral extraction systems, a variety of flow control devices are used to control a flow rate, a pressure, and other parameters of a fluid flow. For example, in mineral extraction systems, choke valves may be utilized to regulate the flow of production fluid (e.g., oil, gas, and water) from a well. These valves may include a choke body with a movable valve member (e.g., a plug) disposed therein. An actuator drives the movable valve member over an opening of the choke body through which the fluid flows. By shifting the position of the movable valve member relative to the opening, the size of the opening may be increased or decreased, and the flow rate of the fluid may be adjusted. The construction of the choke valve can significantly impact wear on the movable valve member and/or other components of the choke valve. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the construction of the choke valve.